


Late Practice

by melisgoing2hell



Series: Oiyama Week '16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, OiYama Week 2016, Pining, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisgoing2hell/pseuds/melisgoing2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oiyama Week Day 2 Space</p><p>“Do you believe in aliens?” He asked curiously, his eyes alight with wonder. Of course not. Yamaguchi wanted to say, but believing that the human race was alone in the universe was stupider than believing that you couldn't fall in love with someone you barely know.</p><p>“Do you count?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya'll I'd finish the week eventually... I'm gonna try to do the rest!! Rare pair for life!!

“As /huffhuff/ much as… /wheeze/ appreciate your… /gasp/ time… Oikawa-san… /huffhuff/ thisisabsOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!! MY CURFEW WAS AN HOUR AGO!!”  
Yamaguchi was exhausted. Sweat drench his shirt all the way through, they had been out here for hours trying to perfect the jump serve. After two training sessions with his own team before and after school, he was dragged off by his new overly enthusiastic tutor in front of his entire team for more serve practice. He had a long day. He was tired and he wanted to go to bed.

Even Oikawa was drenched in sweat and panting, “Okay, Yama-chan…” he sighed and let his head roll on his shoulders. “We can quit for the night” he conceded running a hand through his sweaty hair. Yamaguchi could see his toned triceps flex through his shirt, with his perfectly styled hair ruined by overwork and pushed back from his face, Oikawa Tooru looked every bit the chiseled perfection he pretended to be. Training with him was only getting harder for Yamaguchi. Somewhere in between college prep classes, volleyball and trying to keep a social life; he had apparently hit puberty or something because Oikawa Tooru was too damn pretty. And by pretty he meant god damn hot. He could watch a guy like that drink water all day. And damn it would work for him since Oikawa was hot-

“Argh! My hair is ruined! I had it so perfect, too!! This is your fault Yama-chan!!”

-But every time he opened his damn mouth the illusion was ruined and Yamaguchi could effectively fall out of infatuation. “You’re the one who didn’t want to quit until I got it perfect! Rome wasn’t built in a day, Oikawa!!” Yamaguchi whined as he leaned with his hands on his knees. 

He looked up to see Oikawa use the hem of his shirt to wipe his is face, giving Yamaguchi a glimpse of his toned abs and oh my god Yamaguchi was gay. His knees would have felt weak, if they weren’t already trembling. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look away using his own collar to wipe his brow. 

The dark, night sky had plenty of natural light so he could still see Oikawa standing only a couple yards away. The sticky summer heat made his shirt stick to his skin before he even started training and the summer cicadas screamed in the trees. It wasn’t exactly Yamaguchi’s favorite season, when he was a kid he hated wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts, he always thought he could feel the freckles appearing on his shoulders and neck when the sun beat down on him. Even though his freckles didn’t bother him as much anymore, he still didn’t like the heat that summer brought. He preferred bundling up for warmth to dressing down to sweat.

He heard a thump and the crushing of grass, he glanced over and saw Oikawa spread out on the ground. Oh man, did he pass out? “Oikawa-san… Are you alive…?” He walked over to look down at him. Oikawa had a blissful smile on his face and his eyes stared up past Yamaguchi, he looked at peace.

“…What the hell are you doing?” 

“Yama-chan!! Come lay with me!” Oikawa patted the patch of grass beside him. Yamaguchi frowned, his curfew was more than broken by now, he didn’t really have time to lay around with him. “Ah… No thanks… Come on we gotta go, the last bus is going to leave soon…” he tried to reason. He turned to go grab his water bottle when he felt a hand grab the back of his shorts and drag him back onto the grass with a strong tug.

Cursing when his ass and the back of his head hit the ground hard, he snapped his head to glare and protest to Oikawa but stopped before he could get a word out. The way Oikawa’s profile was outlined by the moonlight, his cheekbones highlighted and his lips drawn in a peaceful smile as he stared up to the sky. Yamaguchi could have laid there staring at him all night long. Oikawa was just too handsome, his stomach twisted and his heart beat picked up with Oikawa turned to look at him. 

“I know I’m amazing to look at but look up” he grinned and reached over to gently touch Yamaguchi’s cheek and push him to stare up.

The full moon stared down at them, lighting the world under it with soothing glow. The stars laid out around the moon lighting up the dark sky with twinkling spots. Their sporadic placement looked random at large like this but Yamaguchi could slowly see the patterns and pictures in the stars. He forgot what it was like to lay around staring at the stars.

“…wow”

“Yeah”

They laid there in silence staring at the night sky together, Yamaguchi almost forgot Oikawa’s presence when he saw a hand pointing up to a group of stars, “Orion…” he mumbled pointing to three stars strung together. Yamaguchi hummed in acknowledgment. His hand moved across the sky, tracing constellations like he had them all memorized. Like he knew the sky like the back of his hand. How long had Oikawa been staring at the stars? 

Yamaguchi found himself biting his lower lip trying not to start thinking about him again. “Lepus… Eridanus…” he could hear Oikawa mumbling quietly in his ear. “I-I can’t see that one…” Yamaguchi mumbled quietly, he was lost in a sky of stars and the one sitting next to him still shone brighter than all of them. 

He felt a gentle bump against his shoulder as Oikawa moved to sit up. The moment was over and he had to come back to Earth and remember that Oikawa would never return his feelings. Oikawa would never look at him the way he stared at the stars. 

A shuffle and another bump against his hip this time and Oikawa laid back down, his taller body was almost looming over Yamaguchi, his arm moved behind Yamaguchi’s head to get closer. Their cheeks almost touched when Oikawa grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer, he almost shrieked when he realized that Oikawa had moved so close that his body seem to bow around his. Their thighs and knees knocked gently when Oikawa’s other hand grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and Yamaguchi tensed. 

“Hold on… There!!” Oikawa chimed and held Yamaguchi’s hand up to the sky to trace out a long line of stars across the sky. “Eridanus…” he breathed against Yamaguchi’s ear as he turned to make sure Yamaguchi was seeing it. If Yamaguchi could think at all, that is.

He felt like his heat was going to jump out of his chest! He had found himself being held against Oikawa, under the stars where no one would see them. If he wasn’t used to panic, he wouldn’t have been able to keep it internal. On the inside, he was screaming. 

 

“Oh!!!” Yamaguchi shouted after a second too long, once he realized Oikawa was waiting for a response. His hand moved to trace another constellation in the sky, “Canis Major… Monoceros… Gemini… Lynx…” he whispered between them. The constellations seems to stand out and show themselves as Oikawa traced them on the black sky with ease, Yamaguchi was mesmerized. He couldn’t remember seeing stars like this ever. “It’s beautiful…” he breathed as his eyes darted across the sky. 

Oikawa didn’t say a word but he hummed gently as his hand stilled on Yamaguchi’s. Oikawa’s other hand moved from behind Yamaguchi’s head and his thumb gently traced across his forehead and down his cheek. The skin where he touched tingled lightly as he traced down pausing about five times until his thumb reached Yamaguchi’s lips. “Scorpius…” he murmured slowly, his eyes caught on Yamaguchi’s lips. Yamaguchi slowly looked his way, their eyes locking for a moment before Oikawa smiled with dark, deep eyes, “Has anyone told you that you have stars on your skin, Yama-chan?” He asked gazing deep into Yamaguchi’s eyes.

It took a few second for the words to sink in and for Yamaguchi’s face to burn bright red. Oikawa Tooru, the setter with a wicked serve that threatened to break arms was coming onto him. This had to be some sort of joke! “O-Oikawa-san?” His voice came out breathy and more desperate than he wanted it to. He wanted to push him away, tell him it was mean to mess with him like this but he wanted to kiss him.

Oikawa’s eyes fell half lidded as he leaned down to close the distance between their lips, it was all happening too fast. And yet way, way too slow. This wasn’t a bad way to lose your first kiss, the hottest guy you know kissing you under the stars where no one would see.

Before their lips touched a flash of bright light lit up the grass around them and Oikawa pulled away suddenly with a loud gasp. Shit! Did someone catch them?! It would be hard to explain to his parents why Yamaguchi was well past his curfew kissing a college guy, they didn’t even know he was gay yet!! Oh god what if they thought he was missing and sent cops after him??

“Was that a UFO??” Oikawa asking looking up and around trying to find the source.

What. A UFO? Seriously??

“Aw… it was just a car…” Oikawa grumbled leaning back down with a disappointing scowl. This guy… This guy was looking for aliens? Of all the times Oikawa had opened his mouth and destroyed his perfect moment, this was by far the worst. “You thought… it was a UFO?” Yamaguchi asked slowly, as if he was trying to comprehend the situation. He was having a hard time figuring out how the hell he wound up in a field at 10 o’clock at night on a Thursday with a UFO theorist.

“Yeah! I mean, it could have been! I’m no crack – pot ‘beam me up I’ll be your host’ kind of guy, but you can’t deny that aliens are real!” Oikawa explained waving a hand in the air. Oh good. He’s not /completely/ insane. Just mostly. “Hmmm… right…” Yamaguchi decided to slowly squeeze away from him while he was staring off into space. “Right?? It would be stupid to ever think we’re alone in the universe…” his tone turned somber and Yamaguchi stopped scooting away for a moment to listen, “Can you imagine how lonely it would be? I’d like to think we’re never really alone…” Oikawa had a relaxed smile on his face as he stared up at the stars. 

Yamaguchi slowly moved back down close to him, “That is a nice thought… ” he mumbled smiling up at Oikawa when he looked down at Yamaguchi. “Do you believe in aliens?” He asked curiously, his eyes alight with wonder. Of course not. Yamaguchi wanted to say, but believing that the human race was alone in the universe was stupider than believing that you couldn't fall in love with someone you barely know. 

“Do you count?”

“That is so not cute you! When I first met you, you were so nice and cute! You’re spending too much time with Glasses!” Oikawa whined. Yamaguchi couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled from his throat. 

“Mmm… I think you’re spending too much time staring at the stars…” he breathed looking back up at the stars, he watched a blinking light cross the dark sky with some interest, probably a satellite or plane. 

“Hmmmm” Oikawa hummed thoughtfully and shifted so that he was leaning over Yamaguchi once more, “You’re right. I think I’ll stare at a different set of stars for a while”. Yamaguchi glanced over to see Oikawa staring at him, heat crept up his neck and chest at the heavy way his eyes were trained. Yamaguchi swallowed hard and bit his lip as Oikawa leaned down and pressed their lips together gently.

This time, when the headlights of a passing car lit up the grass around them, Oikawa didn’t pull away and instead moved closer his hand gently rubbing Yamaguchi’s cheek. Yamaguchi felt like he was about to explode, his hands moved up to cup Oikawa’s cheeks gently while his eyes fluttered shut. He couldn’t really pin down his thoughts but for a second he found himself thinking about how soft Oikawa’s lips are. But before he can memorize the feeling, Oikawa pulls away. Yamaguchi tries not to whine at the loss and opened his eyes to see the way Oikawa stared at him intently, like he really was the stars themselves.

“I really do like you, Tada-chan” he grinned and brushed Yamaguchi’s bangs away gently. Yamaguchi could feel his heart burst in his chest and his stomach flutter uncontrollably.

“If we don’t get moving soon, you’ll miss your bus…” Yamaguchi breathed before Oikawa leaned back down to resume the kiss.

Oikawa missed the last bus that night.


End file.
